


there's no time to fall in love with you (but right now)

by foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: allison + lydia + puppies!





	there's no time to fall in love with you (but right now)

**_there’s no time to fall in love with you_ **

**_but right now_ **

❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀ 

“What is so important that you had to call me and drag me all the way down here?” Lydia asks, when her heels hit the floor. The door slams shut behind her, and she pauses for a dramatic effect. Allison smiles, because she knows that this is just who Lydia is for show.

“You’re going to love it.”

“Am I now?” Lydia walks over to the receptionist counter. “Why are you even here? I thought you quit working with Scott.”

“I did. He just needed someone to help him out today. Kira had the day off to do something with her parents, and Scott can’t run the entire vet clinic himself. I keep telling him to hire another vet, but he’s reluctant because it means he’ll have to give up some of his patients.” Allison comes around to the side of the counter, lifts it up, and steps out. “C’mon.”

“Oh god,” Lydia mutters. But she follows Allison into the back. “Is Scott around?”

“He had to do an off-site emergency call,” Allison explains. “So I figured it’s the perfect opportunity to get you down here.”

If there’s one thing Allison knows, it’s that Lydia will do anything for her. Even if it means ditching work at 4pm to come visit Allison at the place her ex-boyfriend owns without knowing why. Allison pauses in front of the kennel room door. “Don’t freak out, okay? But you’ve been _really_  stressed at work–”

“Well, I _am_  a lawyer,” Lydia reminds her.

“Right. And I _am_  your best friend. You’ve been stressed out so…” Allison pushes the door open. “I happen to have a cure.”

“Ally, I don’t–oh god. Oh god.” Lydia slips her heels off and walks across the floor in her nylons. She sits down on the floor, and a moment later, six puppies rush up to see her.

“They’re so energetic. I had put them in a run, but they were whining to get out. I couldn’t say no, so I let them roam the room. There aren’t any cats on the bottom kennels so I figured it was fine.” Allison smiles down at Lydia. There are a few things about Lydia that no one else gets to see. One of them is the fact that Lydia doesn’t mind sitting on a kennel floor in her expensive pencil skirt because she’s currently playing with six labs that are probably four months old max.

“Oh my god!” Lydia says, picking one up. It kisses her nose. She laughs. “They’re so cute. How are they all so cute? Ally, thank you.”

“Of course.” Allison smiles. “I know my best friend, y’know. Listen, I have to go back up to the receptionist desk in case we have any walk-ins…but stay here as long as you need, okay? And if you could attempt to get them in the last run down there before you leave, that would also be ace.”

Lydia nods. “Yeah, sure. Will do.”

❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀

 

“Did you tell her you’re in love with her?” Scott asks when he finds out that Lydia had stopped by to play with the Bunch dogs. Allison presses her lips together, refusing to answer. Scott nods. “Look, Ally, you gotta tell her sometime. You two live together for fuck’s sake. How have you managed to not explode?”

“Gee, thanks, McCall. That’s the kind of support I need right now,” Allison mutters.

Scott comes around the counter, and walks up to her. She doesn’t stand up, so he wraps his arm around her shoulders and puts his chin on the top of her head. “You know, Allison, you’re going to have to tell her eventually. You don’t deserve to pine away and slowly become a spinster.”

“Scott,” Allison says, in a warning voice.

“Sorry. Those might be Stiles’ words, not mine. But it doesn’t matter! The sentiment is the same. You deserve better than that, Ally. And who knows, maybe Lydia will feel the same?”

“Well, she just started dating someone at her law office so…” Allison sighs, closing her eyes. Scott squeezes her a little tighter.

“That sucks. I’m sorry–”

The door swings open and Allison looks to see Kira walking in. Scott’s current girlfriend. She gives them a big smile which then turns into a concerned expression. “Everything okay?”

“Ally needs to tell Lyds that she loves her,” Scott answers.

Kira shakes her head, shooing him away from the other side of the counter. “Scott, you leave Allison alone. She can make her own decisions. And besides, you’re one to talk. It took you three years to say that you loved me.”

“It was complicated! You were best friends with my ex!” Scott says, referencing Allison, who only smiles.

Kira’s expression softens. “Yeah, well. Telling your best friend you also wanna bang them on the kitchen table is a lot harder than that. She’s got more to lose. So leave her be. You okay, Ally?”

“Yeah. I’m okay.”

_Lie._

❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀

 

“Lydia?” Allison asks, entering the apartment tentatively. The second the door had cracked open, she heard crying. Concerned, Allison locks the door behind her and waits for a moment. “Lydia, everything okay?”

“No!” Lydia shouts from somewhere in the apartment. Allison walks into her bedroom. Lydia’s curled up on the bed, crying. “Are those puppies still at Scott’s clinic?”

“No,” Allison says, shaking her head. “That was like three months ago, babe. What’s going on?”

“Well, I made the mistake of thinking that Aiden was into me. Turns out that he only used me to steal some tactics _and_  my biggest case.” Lydia sniffs. “I hate everything.”

Allison’s shoulders drop. She slips off her shoes and crawls into the bed beside Lydia. She curls up against her, throws a leg over Lydia’s, wraps an arm around hers, and then Allison pets Lydia’s hair with her other hand. “It’s going to be okay, Lydia. I don’t really know how…but it’s going to be okay. I’m here for you.”

“Please never leave me,” Lydia whispers. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Same,” Allison murmurs. “He was an asshole. I’m glad to see you rid of him.”

“Me too. I didn’t realize how much he reminded me of Matt. Do you remember when I dated him?” Lydia asks. How could Allison forget? Matt almost destroyed Lydia in a way that she’d never thought was possible. Allison closes her eyes, focusing on the way Lydia’s body feels right now. “You’re always here for me. Even when I’m a pathetic mess.”

“Lydia, you only ever need a single night to wallow…tomorrow morning, you’ll be okay. Better than okay. You’ll pretend nothing happened because you’re the strongest person I know,” Allison whispers. “But I’m always here for you if you need to be a mess. Always.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Lydia repeats. “You always take care of me.”

“Someone has to,” Allison teases. Lydia lets out a small laugh. “Who else would ensure that you’re eating properly or getting enough sleep?”

Lydia pulls Allison’s body closer to hers, eyes closed, and a half-smile on her face. Allison knows that tomorrow morning, she’ll wake up in bed alone. And that’s okay, because when Lydia comes home after a long day at work, she’ll be her usual put-together self. That’s why Allison thinks she’s so brave. She doesn’t let anything get her down for too long.

When Allison’s sure that Lydia’s asleep, she whispers, “I love you.”

Then she presses her lips lightly to Lydia’s cheeks and settles into her.

 

❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀

 

“Allison!” Lydia greets. It’s been almost three months since the whole Aiden disaster, and Lydia hasn’t mentioned his name once without discussing her plan to drag him through the mud at work. Or, if Lydia has her way, completely annihilating him at work.

Allison looks up from her spot on the couch. “Yeah?”

She pauses the movie she’s watching when Lydia plops down on the couch beside her. “I have some news!”

“Okay,” Allison says, sitting up. “What’s up?”

“I’ve officially been invited to _the_  Erica Reyes talk show! She wants me to come on to discuss the case I’ve been working on. Mostly, because it’s a high profile case, and she asked me to take on a woman’s case pro bono on-air, and I agreed.”

“Wow. Erica Reyes…that’s amazing.”

“I want you to come with me.”

“What? Really?”

“Yes, really! I can’t think of another person I’d rather be there with me,” Lydia tells her. “Please say yes. You’re my better half.”

Allison laughs. “Of course! Erica Reyes. Wow. I never saw that one coming. Who knew lawyers could be so famous?”

“Shut up. You know it’s because I work with her husband, Vernon Boyd. He set us up with a phone meeting and it went well.” Lydia grabs Allison’s hand. “I’m so happy you’re going to come.”

Allison nods, not willing to pull her hand away from Lydia’s just yet.

 

❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀

 

The talk show has been going great so far. Lydia’s incredible. She’s been answering all of the questions with such grace, not faltering once. Lydia cracks jokes at the right moments, laughs with the audience, and seems very relaxed. It’s nice to see, since Lydia is usually quite tense even when she’s not at work.

Allison has been having fun watching it from the front row. She’d briefly met Erica back stage before they started taping, and Erica is a goddess.

“So!” Erica says, with a bright smile. “My husband tells me that you’re almost as in love as we are.”

Allison’s stomach drops. _What?_  It’s not even the shock that she doesn’t know…it’s more like…when would Lydia have the time? Since her breakup with Aiden, she’s been so focused on work that Allison can’t think of when she’d have a breather to fall in love. That’s ridiculous.

Lydia’s smile doesn’t falter for a moment, but Allison catches the way her hands shift. “He did, did he? I’ll have to make him do all the coffee runs from now on…gossiping about me like that.”

Erica, and the audience, laugh as though it’s a delightful comment. “He meant no harm. He just told me that it was really nice to see you so happy lately. So. Who is the special person?”

“Oh, um.” Lydia pauses. She glances out at the audience, her eyes connecting with Allison’s for a brief moment. “Well, it’s no secret that I’m pansexual. It’s something that my opponents in the courtroom like to point out sometimes when it’s not relevant and it’s always dismissed. But lately, I’ve discovered that I may have feelings for someone. I don’t know what Boyd has told you…but I’m sure it was about me drooling.”

Erica laughs, the sound almost flawless. Lydia looks uncomfortable now, but Allison isn’t quite sure why. She feels like she’s going to jump out of her skin.  The anticipation is far too much.

“Ooh la-la,” Erica says, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Yeah. She’s amazing. Incredible, really. And I can’t imagine my life without her.”

 _She?_ She can’t imagine life without….

The audience awws at the same time, but Allison can only stare at her. Lydia always says that to her. Her lips part.

“She’s my best friend,” Lydia continues. “And…oh my god. I’m _in love_  with her. I’m in love.”

Allison doesn’t know what to do, so she stays in her seat. Even after Lydia jumps up.

“Ally, I love you.”

“I–” Allison hesitates. She swallows, and Lydia hovers for a moment. The audience has fallen silent. Erica watches with surprise and anticipation. But when Allison meets Lydia’s eyes again, she says, “Wow. You go big or go home, huh?”

Lydia shrugs. “I guess I didn’t realize how I felt until right now. I’m sorry, this is so on the spot and I should’ve thought–”

“I love you too, Lyds.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Allison responds. Her cheeks flare pink though. “Maybe, um, we could continue this conversation backstage?”

There’s a whistle from somewhere in the audience. Lydia laughs. She rushes forward, climbing down the stage, so she can press her lips against Allison’s cheek. Allison can see in one of the TV screens where the camera is focused on the moment that Lydia left lip marks.

Lydia walks back to her seat on stage. She lets out a laugh and covers her face. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I just did that!”

“This is the most relaxed I’ve ever seen you. Normally, you’re super good at controlling all of your emotions and everything seems to be so well though-out.”

“That wasn’t,” Lydia says, shaking her head. She seems relieved though. “I’m sure I’m going to hear it from all of our mutual friends about how stupid it was for me to put Ally on the spot.”

“How did you two meet?”

“High school,” Lydia says, with a smile. She looks at Allison, who feels as if she’s finally found the missing piece to a puzzle she had started six years ago. “Allison was the new girl, and I was the mess who fought for her attention. We became best friends and I guess I pushed my feelings aside because we were both dating other people at the time. And we’ve never really been single together…and, well…”

“You didn’t want to risk losing the friendship?” Erica offers.

“Yeah. But you know what? I think some risks are worth taking.”

 

❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀

 

Allison knocks on Lydia’s guest dressing room. When she steps in, Lydia’s reapplying her lipstick in the mirror. Allison shuts the door behind her.

“You were great, Lydia. People _loved_  you.”

Lydia smiles at Allison through the mirror. She turns around on her stool to face her. “You don’t seem mad. You should be mad.”

“Why?” Allison asks, walking over. She drags her finger across the table there. “Because you just confessed that you were in love to me on _national_  TV? Yeah, probably. But it was pretty cool. And as it happens…”

Allison pushes Lydia’s legs together, and then climbs on to straddle her. She puts her hands around Lydia’s neck, her thumbs stroking her soft skin. “I’m madly, wildly, and ridiculously in love with you. You could’ve told me while dressed as a clown and I’d still think it was the most romantic thing.”

Lydia smiles, running her hands over Allison’s back. “Yeah? A clown with the nose and big shoes?”

“Yep.”

“Wow, you must really love me.”

Allison laughs, leaning in to press her lips against Lydia’s. _Finally._  

 

❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀


End file.
